Le soleil et la pluie
by Aloune
Summary: Nous sommes deux êtres véritablement différents, nous avons des caractères opposés et sommes complices l'un de l'autre. Notre monde est séparé en deux, d'un côté le pays du soleil et de l'autre le pays de la pluie. Naruto est un ninja du clan du soleil et Sasuke du clan de la pluie. Deux clans rivaux, crées pour se hair et se tuer. Ennemis. Nous. Sommes.


**NDA: Salut tout le monde, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic elle n'est pas bien longue car elle est écrite sur un coup de tête. J espère qu'elle vous plaira** :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

**_Règle numéro 1 « Ne sympathise pas avec l'ennemi où il te tuera ! »_**

La nuit était tombée, plongeant les rues dans la lumière diffuse d'une pleine lune bien haute dans le ciel. Naruto rentrait chez lui épuisé, tout en repensant à l'entraînement qui avait enduré aujourd'hui-et celle-ci l'avait mis chaos- Son maître lui demandait de se dépasser chaque jour, car pour lui, il n'avait pas encore atteint les limites de ses capacités. D'ailleurs, il y avait des jours où ce maître l'interdisait de manger avant son entraînement pour avoir plus de forces. Ce qui était totalement illogique pour naruto, la nourriture était sa source d'énergie indispensable. Ce maître était un vrai monstre pensa le jeune garçon. Les exercices étaient intensifs mais le blond aimait se battre, en tout cas c'était la chose qui savait faire de bien. La maison de sa famille était située quelques kilomètres en dehors de la ville, et il avait encore une dizaine de minutes pour l'atteindre. Mais ce n'était bien grave puisqu'il savourait le vent qui caressait ses cheveux blonds et ses oreilles de ses doigts. Le jeune homme marchait en fredonnant des comptines quand il s'arrêta subitement, ayant senti la présence d'une personne non loin. Ses sens mirent en alerte, naruto était sur ses gardes, l'aura de l'inconnu provenait des buissons touffus et immobiles à sa droite. Brandissant son kunai, il s'avança à pas de loup vers cette personne. Dans un geste brusque, il écarta les feuilles et les branches et tomba sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme brun ,torse nu, haletant adossé contre un arbre. Naruto demeura immobile quelques instants, puis se précipita vers le brun pour le venir en aide. Naruto toucha son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre, il claquait des dents.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda le blond inquiet.

Un regard noir, vif et profond, une respiration saccadée, furent la réponse à la question de Naruto. D'ailleurs celui-ci était comme hypnotisé par les yeux charbons de cet homme. Il dirigea son attention sur son épaule droit, remarqua alors un dessin noire qui avait une forme de goutte d'eau. Le blond écarquilla grandement ses yeux bleus. Il venait de se rendre compte que l'homme en difficulté était du clan de la pluie. _Un ennemi ..._Des questions fusèrent dans sa tête tel une machine, il fallait qu'il le tue avant que ça soit lui.

_Comment avait-il fait pour arriver ici ?_

_Etait-il accompagné ?_

_Si oui, où étaient ses amis ?_

Naruto scruta les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait personne. Il ne vit rien d'alarmant. Il soupira de soulagement car ils étaient bien seuls. Le blond regarda à nouveau le brun qui se tenait devant lui et il éprouvait de la peine à son égard. Le jeune brun était souffrant et dans cet état il ne pourrait rien faire. Après de longs moment de réflexion Naruto décida de l'amener chez lui.

_Je regretterai ce geste plus tard, mais il faut que je l'aide_.

Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, fit passer son bras sur ses épaules et se relevant en le soutenant. Le blond se dépêcha de rentrer, et, sans être vu il arriva devant la porte de sa maison. Avec difficulté, il sortit les clés de la poche de son pantalon noir et entra chez lui. Dans la pénombre du salon, il installa soigneusement le brun sur le canapé avant d'aller refermer la porte. Naruto monta à l'étage pour regarder dans sa boîte à pharmacie des médicaments contre la fièvre. Par pitié dis-moi qu'il en reste encore…pensa t-il. Il fouilla pendant des minutes avant de trouver le dit remède. Naruto descendit en trombe les marches. Arrivé au salon, il fut surpris de voir que son «invité» n'avait pas bougé, il avait les yeux mis-clos et était en sueur. Le blond s'agenouilla devant le sofa et lui fit ouvrir la bouche aussi grandement pour déposer le comprimé. La bouche blanche fondit instantanément sur la langue. A présent Naruto observait attentivement l'individu. Il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un habitant du pays de la pluie.

_Étaient-ils tous si beaux comme cet homme?_

_Avaient-ils tous des yeux et des cheveux noirs?_

Le blond avait hâte que le garçon de la pluie se réveille pour lui poser tous ces questions. Néanmoins il fallait qu'il prenne ses précautions, cet homme restait son ennemi. Il partit prendre une corde dans le débarra et ligota ainsi les membres de son «invité». Il partit prendre une bonne douche et alla se coucher dans la fatigue.

**_«Le pays du soleil est le plus puissant au monde. Nous avons été béni par notre premier Hokage, l'un des fondateurs de notre pays Hashirama Senju. Notre devoir en tant qu'enfants du soleil, est de protéger notre pays contre notre ennemi le pays de la pluie Alors, Naruto, tu tueras ce gamin. C'est un démon. Il n'est pas comme nous. Je veux qu'il meure entre tes mains.»_**

**_Naruto avait voulu apaiser la souffrance de la bête qui vivait en lui, mais il était trop tard. Le compte à rebours était lancé, il devait suivre son devoir de ninja du clan soleil. La rage s'empara de lui et, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, déterminé à faire couler du sang. La fureur déferlait dans ses veines s'immisçait dans chacune de ses cellules, et décuplait sa force. Le temps d'un instant, il fut sur le point de basculer dans la folie pure et simple, le temps d'un instant, il se sentit si bien qu'il se laissa presque entièrement aller, abandonna presque pour laisser le monstre en lui prendre le contrôle._**

**_Tu dois le tuer!_**

**_Tue- le!_**

**_La vue du sang sur ses mains, qui s'étaient mises à trembler l'avait durement ramené à la réalité. Du sang, il y avait du sang partout._**

**_« Je l'ai tué ..»_**

Naruto se reveilla en sursaut, la bouche sèche, haletant comme un bœuf. Pourquoi ce cauchemar? Il ne voulait pas-

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé»

Le blond sursauta de nouveau et tourna la tête vers la voix de l'homme de la veille assis sur la chaise qui était près de son lit. Il était toujours torse nu et semblait être en forme. Mais, comment avait-il fait pour se libérer? Le blond était sûr d'avoir bien serré les liens. Naruto paru aussi choqué quand il remarqua que le brun parlait la même langue que lui...Donc le pays du soleil avait des choses similaires avec celui de la pluie.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de ninja dit-il souriant.

Il repoussa la couette sur lui et assis en face du brun. C'était imprudent de faire ça mais Naruto ressentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Si cet homme voulait le tuer, il l'aurait fait dans son sommeil.

\- Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Sasuke et toi?

Sa voix était froide, posée sans la moindre émotion.

\- Naruto. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir?

\- J'ai déserté mon clan.

Naruto fut ébahi par sa réponse

\- Pourquoi? Le clan représente la famille, il est notre guide spirituel .

\- Alors, je n'ai pas choisi cette famille et je ne veux pas de guide spirituel.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Sasuke reprenne la parole à nouveau:

\- Comme tu sais que je suis un ninja du clan de la pluie tu me tueras.

Le blond ne saurait dire si cette phrase était une question ou une affirmation, mais il répondit:

\- Je l'aurai fait hier alors.

\- Qu'est ce que tu feras de moi maintenant?

A vrai dit, Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il ne voulait pas le tuer et était curieux de connaître un peu ce clan, depuis qu'il était petit on leur racontait tellement de choses sur eux. Il voulait aussi s'en-

\- Comme t'as l'air de ne pas savoir où t'en ais.

La voix impérieuse de Sasuke le sortit de ses pensées. Il porta son regard vers lui pour montrer qu'il l'écoutait

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à tuer l'Hokage de ton pays, Tsunade.

\- Quoi? s'exclama Naruto d'un air stupéfait en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ce sasuske n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à son Hokage!

\- Cette discorde entre nos deux clans est à cause des Hokages. S'ils avaient pas été orgueilleux, avides de pouvoir nous ferions une même unité et donc un même clan.

_Qu'est ce qu'il racontait?_

\- Nous avions jamais été -

Sasuke s'arrêta. On venait de sonner à la porte. Le blond était dans tous ses états. Si on découvrait l'enfant de la pluie enfin Sasuke dans sa chambre, il risquerait la pire des sentences soit la peine de mort.

« Cache toi» Ordonna t-il au brun.

Il s'empressa de sortir de la chambre -n'oubliant surtout pas de refermer derrière lui- pour aller ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant, il vit sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses, celle dont il était amoureux Sakura Haruno.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour l'entraînement?» demanda t-elle énervée. Elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Non, non, désolé. Je me suis réveillé à la bourre ce matin. Donne- moi cinq minutes pour m'apprêter. Il referma la porte mais Sakura la bloqua avec son pied.

\- Je veux t'attendre à l'intérieur.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça. _…

Naruto ne voulait pas qu'elle entre, pas maintenant, pas lorsqu'il y a un ninja du pays de la pluie, _notre ennemi. _Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour réfuter sa demande. Il était quand même chez lui. Certes c'était sa partenaire, la fille qu'il aimait mais dans la vie il y avait des limites.

« Laisse la entrer»

_oh non.._

La voix de Sasuke résonna dans sa tête. Ce son grave et cadencé allait être la cause de sa perte.

**_Règle numéro 2: "Ne discute pas avec l'ennemi mais tue -le»_**

**_Voilà:-)_**


End file.
